Courtney McRaven Keller
Courtney Keller is the female main protagonist of the GBA universe. She's the slighlty unnofficial leader (much to her dismay once found out) of the Night Bumpers. And she is a Wiccan in training, with the element of Fire at her command. Characteristics Name: Courtney McRaven Keller Age: 15 Height: 5'0" Hair: Black (sometimes with purple streaks in them) Eye: Lavender Likes: Horror novels and movies, Edgar A. Poe's work, her family; especially her little brother, Max. Her friends, Japanese food, vegetarian pizza. Dislikes: Preppy things, pink dresses, losing those she cares about Family: Derek Keller (father; deceased); Karen Keller (Mother); Max Keller (little brother) 'Background' Being born and descended from a long line of Wiccans since the Salem Witch Trials, and losing her father at a young age, Courtney had a lonely and difficult life. She adored her father so much, that when she lost him, was when she retreated into horror stories and movies, as well as dressing in black, continually mourning for her father. Such as caused her an isolated childhood, preventing her from ever making any friends, avoiding them as best she could. Even when she moved into the Halloween loving town of Amityville. However, that all soon changes as she reads the Book of Goosebumps, a field guild and prison to the Realm of Shadows, the Monster World. When read, she unleashed the worst monsters, apparitions, and cursed or possessed creatures and things that would only be found in the deepest darkest nightmares. Seeing as how she read it, which requires a virgin Wiccan to release the creatures, her boss, Mr. Stranger, has tasked her to retrieve the monsters once again. Being trained in her Wiccan ability, Fire, she as well as those present when she read the book, must recapture the monsters. They must before the monster witch, Revolta, retrieves as many of them as she can, so she can rule both the worlds of Light and Darkness. Along the way she will make enemies, but most importantly, she will gain friends, both human and monster… and perhaps… something else. 'Personality' Courtney comes across to other people as a lone she-wolf, or black cat much to her conviction and defensive nature at first. She does her best to isolate herself from other people, including from her own mother, fearing that if she grew attached and lost them just as she lost her father, she would become even more saddened. Though after she meets Justin, Elsa, and eve Alex and Oogie, even following after the events of the Haunted Mask, she begins to open up to friendship once again. Despite desiring to be alone with no friends in her life, she does enjoy the companionship she has with her new friends. She seems to even value her friends above herself even to extend of self-sacrifice. Elsa, Oogie, and Justin are most arguably her closest friends. With Elsa being the naïve new girl acting as a protective sister. Oogie being the goofy conscience and lifeline-like creature to protect her when her powers fail her. And Justin as her knight, or protective male friend (and later on crush and boyfriend). Stranger is something of a mentor to her, as well as a grandfather, rather than a boss. Lilith's liveliness and possessive attitude towards Justin, Alex's endless amount of corny jokes, as well as Leon's hitting on her sometimes drives her insane, but she does consider the other three very close friends. She respects and cares for all of them greatly She had always distanced herself from others for their protection, although she does seem to enjoy a friendly relation with Justin and Oogie. Due to her friendships, she becomes more outgoing and friendly, though her temper becomes a problematic factor, even when it's connected to her Wiccan Elemental powers. 'Skills/Abilities' Courtney is descended from a bloodline of Wiccans, Elemental Witches. As such, she's in command of the Element, Fire. At first, Courtney can only do the little stuff, produce and control small flames, creating sort of mini-bombs and explosions. However, she is still weary about doing the larger stuff, such as setting creatures on fire or producing large fires that could burn down a building or forest. She can shoot flame blasts from her hands, create flame shields, and through her own power, can summon creatures of flames to do her bidding; flame birds, snakes, even create bats writhed in flames. And in the range of small stuff, she can use her Element to heal others. However, she is not without her weaknesses. First is her biggest fear of all, being alone with no one in the world. Her second weakness is water, considering that her element is fire. Being drenched in it or in an environment in water, such as being in a water tank, can hinder her ability to utilize any sort of flame at all. 'Concept' Courtney was inspired by Asuka Langley due to her tough-as-nails attitude, as well as her fiery attitude, as well as physically-wise. Also in her character, she was inspired by Raven of Teen Titans, due to her gothic nature. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nightbumpers